Gamma-damascone, as well as gamma-damascenone, or 2-methylene-6,6,-dimethyl-1-crotonoyl-cyclohexane and 2-methylene-6,6-dimethyl-1-crotonoylcyclohex-3-ene respectively, and their alpha- and beta-isomers and their derivatives possessing a butanoyl side chain, represent very useful ingredients for the industry of perfumery and flavors alike.
These compounds obey to the generic formula ##STR8## wherein the dotted lines represent an optional supplemental bond and wherein index n stands for 0 or 1 [see to this effect: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,928,456, 3,975,310 and 4,226,892].
There is a constant need to dispose of more convenient and economical sources of these compounds and the present invention offers a novel solution to the problem represented by their synthesis.